


Not an Alien Hybrid, I Swear!

by Cum_plete



Series: Story a Week Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Belly Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Medical Examination, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cum_plete/pseuds/Cum_plete
Summary: While on a mission for the Auror's Harry is taken captive by an Ori controlled world.





	Not an Alien Hybrid, I Swear!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suezanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suezanne/gifts).



> For requester #1, suezanne who requested Harry Potter/Stargate SG-1- Harry/Jack- Mpreg
> 
> Hope this works for you. It's quite a bit more than 1000 words but it got away with me.
> 
> FYI: I don't have a beta reader so all my mistakes are mine alone.

 

“Let me go, I don’t want to be here anymore!” Harry jerked his arm out of the doctors hold and tried once again to climb down from the gurney. His heavily pregnant stomach on top of the plethora of minor wounds littering his body made maneuvering difficult but he was determined to be up and out of this place, waddle be damned.

“Young man, you will lay back down this instant! You are not authorized to leave medical, and we’re still investigating your pregnancy. We know so little that there is a great possibility that you could be hurting the fetus’ right now, with all that squirming and jerking!” Dr. Lam looked truly distressed, and that was the only things that stopped Harry from snapping and punching her straight in her annoying little face.

Once he was standing and steady Harry turned back to Dr. Lam, “Look I understand that I’m some kind of science project to you. “Omg there’s a pregnant man, what will we do?!”, but honestly you can stuff it with the concern face. My wounds are minor and are already much better so you don’t have grounds to keep me here for that, and my pregnancy is none of your business. This is the last straw. I held still for your ultrasounds, I let you take blood, I let you scan me with that weird alien scanner, but this, this is the last thing I’d let you do.”

She at least looked a little shamed by the experiment jab but barreled on, “It won’t hurt you or the fetus’, I assure you. We’re highly trained medical professionals who have your best interest in mind.”

The change in Harry’s face was instant. He might have been mad before, but now he was livid and his eyes blazed with a fierce protectiveness.

 “You want to do an invasive procedure on a MAN pregnant with multiples so you can make sure they’re human and therefore not a threat to your precious program. Well you know what, fuck off. You can wait the two or three weeks until their born and test the placenta. Merlin’s beard, I’ll even send it to you when I give birth. Because there is no way I’m allowing you to put a single needle into my babies. I’m done”

 And with that Harry started for the door, pulling off wires and tubes as he went.

 There was a little twinge when he slid the IV out of the crook of his arm but that was a little pain to pay to gain his freedom. The small cuts and rubbed bits around his body hurt more when they pulled then the little IV did.

 Dr. Lam tried to stop him of course. But being so worried about the babies she didn’t dare risk applying to much physical pressure on Harry. Though he said his wounds were mostly healed, she was a doctor and she had eyes, one of the bandages on his thigh was slowly soaking with blood as she watched. Lam could have overpowered him due to his lack of balance and general small stature but she didn’t want to risk a fall. Her superiors would have her ass if she caused him or the fetus’ harm.

 “It’s not that invasive, and it’s very well tested. Only around three percent of women who get the procedure in their third trimester have any complication, and even those are minor. I swear it’s safe.”

 Harry didn’t even look up from where he was sliding on the little booty slippers he had been allowed when he responded. “I said no, and that is the last we will talk about it.”

 When he struggled up from his crouched position and made for the door Dr. Lam reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone, appearing to write out a brief text before it disappeared back into her pocket.

 Maybe if he could get that phone his escape would become a release. At least two of his Wizarding world contacts carried specially designed cell phones that could withstand the ambient magic. Hermione would secure him a release.

 “Would it be possible for me to make a phone call?” He was hopeful but not delusional so he wasn’t surprised when she looked at her pocket, backed up a step and said, “no, I’m sorry. Security reasons, I’m sure you understand.”

 Merlin’s Balls! If he got any more irritated he’d be in danger of preeclampsia. His blood pressure must be through the roof just talking to this lady.

 “Oh I understand,” he said, his voice getting darker as he spoke, “you and your merry military don’t want to release me back to my home because now I’m an uncontrolled security breach. Not only do I know about the Stargate and many of the people related to it, but you also want to know what’s so special about me that the Ori and their worshipers protected me so vehemently. Maybe it’s that anomaly you found in my blood but guess you’ll never know, because I’m done. I’m not going to stay your little lab rat any longer. Just try to stop me.” And with that he started for the door once again.

 Though a dramatic exit stage left is less impactful when you waddle like a penguin, but still.

Harry knew that Dr. Lam was following him down the hallway but that fact that she wasn’t actually willing to use physical force to stop him meant that he got quite far before the security team stopped him.

 He knew it was a result of the text she had sent out before they left the infirmary, but that wasn’t going to keep him from that elevator and his freedom.

 “Touch me and when I finally get out of here I’ll have you court-martialed so fast you’re heads will spin. I highly doubt my people would like to hear that one of their own was roughly handled by the American Military complex.“

 No one looked the least bit intimidated. Maybe it was the belly. Or the fact that on his best days Harry looked like a messy haired pixie. Being short and pregnant was probably really working against him in this situation. Though they did look concerned at the blood dripping down onto the floor from his thigh.

 Just as one of the grunts started forward and Harry prepared for a struggle a familiar face appeared at the back of the crowd.

 Pushing forward, the group parted when they realized that General O’Neill had arrived. “Gentlemen what is going on here?”

 To Harry’s great annoyance not only did the soldiers in front of him visibly relax but his body did too. Some of the tension that had been building in his back and the heaviness in his chest just melted away as Jack approached. His smile, even the don’t-scare-the-natives one, always calmed him. It was like even the babies knew they were safe if Jack was around.

 It was sweet most times, but right now the fact that his body would betray his righteous anger in such a way pissed him off.

 “Jack, tell these wankers to get bent. I’m getting out of here and they can’t stop me!”

 Holding his hands out in the universal look-I’m-harmless gesture Jack approached the irate young man. “Harry, what’s got you so upset?” He shot a look at Dr. Lam who had the grace to look chagrined.

“I told him we wanted to do an amniocentesis. He didn’t like that idea very much. He’s trying to sign himself out against doctor’s wishes even though he knows it doesn’t work like that here.” Dr. Lam signed and continued, “His wounds are not anywhere healed enough for him to be up and walking around like this and for all we know the birth could kill him. Not only does he not have authorization to leave, but it’s also medically inadvisable.”

 Harry all but stomped like a toddler throwing a fit, “The pregnancy is fine, the birth will be fine if I can just get back home, and I’ve had much worse wounds and got by just fine. You know, you’ve seen my scars.”

 Dr. Lam looked positively scandalized, “You think that you could safely deliver twins at home?! You’re a man!”

 “That’s really sexist Dr. Lam”

 “Shut up Harry Potter you knew very well what I meant.” And in that moment, with a flash of déjà vu so strong it nearly staggered him, Dr. Lam became like a very concerned but fed up Madam Pomfrey, and he hated her just a little less for it. The concern in her eyes earlier when he struggled to sit up, the placating words and gestures; it all now took on a different light. She was genuinely concerned for the health of him and his babies. She was scared of the unknown and how it was going to affect her patients. This whole pregnancy might kill him and it was a miracle it hadn’t yet, in her eyes.

 The realization made him slump.

 “Dr. Lam, I’m scared too. Just for different reasons than you are.”

 “Are you done with your escape for the day Harry?” The laughter in Jack’s voice might have made him irrationally angry just fifteen seconds ago but now it just made him huff and cross his arms over his chest.

 Which he immediately regretted as he hissed and jerked his arms away. That hurt!

 Dr. Lam was on him in a second. Any actual acknowledgment of discomfort from Harry was a great cause of concern, the man could and would hide a startling degree of pain. “Harry?”

 Harry waved her off, “No it's fine, just a little tenderness in my chest, I just wasn’t expecting it,”

When he looked back at Jack though he had to add, “and get that stupid grin off your face Jack O’Niell. Yes, my chest probably hurts because I’ll begin lactating soon, and no that doesn’t mean you can tease me about it.”

 “Wait, what? When did this start? You didn’t say anything about them making alterations to your breast tissue.” Once again, it was only the concern evident in her voice that saved Dr. Lam from the full force of Harry’s temper.

 Harry turned and started making his way back to the infirmary, shrugging Jack’s hand off his arm, “I can get myself back without help, thank you very much. And Dr. Lam, I never mentioned anything about alien alterations to my breast tissue because there wasn’t any, just like I told you there was no alien voodoo used to bring about my pregnancy.”

 It was an old conversation by now.

 “So the Ori gave you a complete female reproductive system.”

 “no actually I had those before”

 “that’s impossible”

 “no its not”

 “you’re traumatized from your captivity, you don’t know what you’re talking about”

 “ok, whatever you want to think.”

 After a while Harry had stopped correcting them. Apparently, he wasn’t genetically a hermaphrodite so there was no way in their minds that he already had a womb before his captivity. And since he wasn’t allowed to tell them about magic he couldn’t exactly explain the fact that all magical men can carry and breastfeed children.

 “Dr. Lam, considering that I’ve told you about a dozen times that the Ori didn’t alter me in any way, the fact that my body is preparing to feed my babies just wasn’t worth mentioning. The pain is minor so there was no need to mention it.”

 Dr. Lam looked annoyed, Jack intrigued and a few of the soldiers looked scandalized. You’d think that with all the strange things they see on a daily basis that the idea of a man lactating wouldn’t phase them.

 Before the situation could escalate into one of their shouting matches, Jack decided to steer the conversation in a different direction.

 “Harry, isn’t it about time for your counseling appointment?”

 There was a stutter in Harry’s step and his face suddenly went completely blank.

 “I told you I don’t need to talk to her anymore, Jack. I’m fine.” Though his voice seemed steady those who could see his face saw the blood drain and his brow wrinkle.

 “Well you're not the one who gets to make that determination Harry. Your appointments will stop when Dr. Pattinson says you’re ready and not a moment before!” And there went the last shred of respect Harry had for Dr. Lam. Talking to him like an unruly child was really the last straw for his frazzled nerves and over the top hormones.

 Too bad Jack caught him before he clawed her eyes out.

 But at least he did get one solid slap in before Jack pried him off the screeching doctor. It was worth the pulled stitches on his thigh.

 --

“Seriously? You’re going to cuff me to the bed? How did that work out for you last time?”

 Once Jack and two of the soldiers had pried him off Dr. Lam they proceeded to shove him in the infirmary and strap his left ankle to the gurney.

 The nurse closest to him, a blonde young lady with a radiant smile tightened the cuff one last time, “if you hadn’t kicked Sergeant Miles your foot would be free.”

 “Semantics.”

 A badly disguised laugh-cough could be heard in the corner. Apparently Jack was amused by his pain. Git.

 “And you, you wanker, get over here,” he couldn’t help but give his foot a little tug when he craned his neck to look over his shoulder at the man leaning against the wall, “I need to be entertained.”

 “And that’s my job is it?” Jack made his way over to the foot of Harry’s bed and perched on the edge closest to his uncuffed foot.

 Seeing that the General sit down the nurse slipped out and closed the door behind her.

 Harry poked him with the tip of his toes, “living dangerously there aren’t you? You saw the Sargent’s face when he went down and yet you still sit right next to my free foot.”

 “You won’t hurt me. You like me too much.” He place his hand on Harry’s ankle, as if to prove a point. And maybe a little to decrease his reaction time if Harry did decide to kick. “Plus, you and I both know that the little stunt in the hallway and the struggle earlier was just a show.”

 Harry’s head jerked up. Then, as if he caught himself, his face relaxed and he leaned back, fluffing the pillow behind him

 “I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about,” once he seemed comfortable enough he reached for the water glass on the stand next to the bed. His fingers didn’t quite reach so he turned on Jack with puppy dog eyes full force. “Jack I’m thirsty, please?”

 Sighing Jack let go of Harry’s ankle and leaned up to retrieve the glass and fill it with water from the container next to it.

 After Harry had the glass in his hand and had taken a long drink Jack put his hand out, palm up.

When Harry moved to put the now empty glass on top of Jack’s hand Jack pulled it back a bit.

 “You know that’s not what I meant.”

 Harry all but slammed the glass on the table before reaching into his gown. He rifled around under the gown near his left hip for a moment before withdrawing his hand, which now had a slim black cell phone in it. The same one Dr. Lam had sent out her SOS text on.

 “It’s too late Jack. I’ve already sent a text with my exact location and a brief summary of my situation to an interested party. You should be hearing from them shortly.”

 Jack snatched the phone from Harry’s hand and turned it on, searching through the text and call history. After a moment he made a truly frustrated noise and tossed the phone into Harry’s lap.

“Damn it Harry. I was working on getting you out of here and now you’ve probably set me back weeks.”

 For a second Harry felt guilty for his little ruse, but then he raised his chin and stared Jack down.

 “You know I have the utmost faith in your abilities and your connection network, but I am not having these babies in this place. They will want to test them and even if they don’t mean to they will hurt them. Jack, we can’t let them at my babies. My way will be faster, you’ll see.”

 Jack did not look placated. “I sure hope so Harry.” He had to move, he just had to, so he got up and started pacing, “I don’t want the babies born here either, it’s too risky, But I also don’t want your people to accidentally do something to expose you or jeopardize our public relationship. You need to leave on good terms so that when it comes out that we’re seeing each other there’s no hard feelings and we can bring you into the program seamlessly.”

 “Jack, Jack,” after two tries Harry had to raise his voice, “Jack!”

 Jack’s head jerked toward Harry and his agitated pacing stopped abruptly.

 “Come here love, sit next to me.”

 Harry scooted over a bit, leaving a Jack sized space beside him.

 There was no way Jack could say no to those pleading eyes so he slid onto the bed and slung his arm behind Harry, letting his head rest on Jacks shoulder.

 “I’m just worried love. There’s so much that could go wrong. Can your people even get you out of this? There are too many reports, too much video, to many people who have seen you and know what happened. They can’t possibly keep that many people quiet, or bury that much digital information. No matter what British Alphabet organization you belong to the Stargate program has better people. This will not be as friendly as we need it to be for you to be welcomed back as my partner down the line. "

 It was a struggle for Harry to position himself sideways facing Jack so that he could look in the other man's eyes. "Jack, my people not only know how important you are to me but also our plans concerning my joining the SGC. The babies make this more complicated, I know, but my people will come through for us in this."

 Harry couldn't make Jack's worries disappear with a few placating words, but without telling him about the Magical world and his involvement in it they were all he could give the man.

 "We knew that this would be risky, and we also knew that there was a possibility that our little ruse would fail. But so far it has gone according to plan, babies aside. It was a good idea Jack. Planting me in an Ori controlled world to be "saved" was a great plan. It's not anyone's fault that they found about the Ancient blood. None of these wounds are your fault. Yes, it kind of went sideways when they moved me but you found me again and got me out love. You saved us. Even if you didn't know that they existed," Harry rubbed his greatly distended belly, "you saved us and we can go on with the rest of the plan. It's just a little more complicated now."

 Jack huffed out a laugh at that, "Only you would call my entire base thinking you have some weird Ori-Human genetic experiment growing inside you a small complication. Harry, love, they think that you got pregnant in captivity. They think that the babies, our babies, are aliens put inside you with intent to breed some kind of Ancient second coming. Your ATA gene is more pronounced than mine and that has the doctors very interested in what kind of hybrid is inside you. They are not going to allow you to leave without a fight."

 "Love, once again, my people have a further reach than you think," Harry reassured. Jack couldn't understand how connected his people were in the muggle world without some context, context he wasn't allowed to give the man.  "We will get out of here with my reputation intact and a nice little set up for me to join SG-1 with you once the babies are born."

 “I’ll try to trust you on that one Harry.” Jack still didn't look very reassured but he was a skeptical, paranoid man. Especially when it came to Harry.

 --

 When he had met Harry nearly three years ago while in Washington at one of those god awful trips to meet with the President he hadn’t know what hit him. Seeing Harry walk out of the conference room three doors down from the oval office was like seeing every porno he ever bookmarked saunter by him.

 Harry was slim with a swimmers build and medium length messy black hair, his black thick framed glasses fit his small face perfectly and the way his pants clung to his ass made everything in Jack sit up and purr.

 Jack could tell from their first interaction that Harry was not just a civilian. He had too many small tells that pointed to extensive special ops training and eyes that told of the battles he’d seen. Jack was drawn to him immediately.

 They had struck up a conversation and managed to while away the nearly forty-five minutes before Jack was lead to his meeting. They exchanged numbers and, as they say, that was that.

 When Jack was on planet they texted non-stop and even managed a few calls with Jack hidden away in some unused office, or the broom closet the one time. Coffee dates and fishing trips turned to overnight stays and long talks. By eight months in Jack knew there was no way he was letting this man go. No matter what he had to do he was keeping Harry.

 It wasn’t until nearly two years in that Harry revealed that he had been read into the Stargate program as a part of his most recent mission. Apparently the department he was in, which Jack was still not allowed to know about, had come about some intel that lead them straight into discovering the program. The IOA was forced to deal with the breach and another shadow organization got a seat on the board.

 The representatives in the IOA were used to the cloak and dagger that came with their job but to be told that the newest member was British, which already had a representative, but also represented a secret subset of the entire world that most people didn’t know about, that went over well.

 Behind closed doors the members of the IOA now knew about the magical world and its reach, but to their underlings the new member was a complete mystery they now had to deal with.

 The good things about the mysterious new member, it was a surprisingly close acquaintance of one Harry Potter.

 Getting out of here would be a piece of cake now that his people knew where he was.

 --

 “Since we do have a little bit of time until my contacts can get me out of here lets talk.” Harry squirmed around until he was propped up by a couple pillows and not putting any pressure on his multiple wounds and two very active babies.

 “Oh, that doesn't sound good. What did I do?” Though there was a bit of a joking tone in his voice Jack still sounded stressed. Hopefully this talk would get him to calm the fuck down. His anxiety was making the babies do somersaults.

 “Oh nothing bad love,” Harry patted his boyfriends hand where it rested on his thigh, “we just need to talk about the babies.”

 If it was even possible Jack’s body language got more stiff. “Are they ok? Dr. Lam didn’t say anything about there being anything wrong with them.”

 Harry smiled, “Well she wouldn't anyway, they don't know you’re my partner, or their father. But no, nothings wrong with the babies. I know it was a shock to find me heavily pregnant when you stepped into that room last week. I also know you’re handling this really well and I’m worried that that is just you putting on a brave face. We knew this could happen, we talked about kids in the future, but neither of us knew i was pregnant when I took off for this mission. Talk to me Jack, how are you really feeling about the babies.”

 Jack actually took a second to think about a complete response. He didn't want to lie to Harry but he didn't want to make his concerns seem bigger than they really were.

 Jack sure as hell was surprised when he walked into that hell hole and found Harry using his entire body to protect two small girls, his very large body. The girls had been tied similarly to Harry, hands together with crude rope, bloody and chafing around their wrists. Even though his hands were literally tied Harry had snarled at them when they came barreling through the door and threatened their manhood if they so much as touched those girls.

 Even with his bulging belly and hands tied Harry could be scary when he was being protective.

 Once he was assured that they were there to save them, and caught sight of a very disheveled Jack, Harry had backed down and begged them to get the girls to safety. In the ensuring escape Harry had sent him a discrete sign, a simple ‘i love you’ in American Sign Language.

 No matter what had happened to his love, or what they went through in the next few months Jack could never regret Harry, or his babies.

 “I was surprised, sure. Who wouldn't be? But the moment before we went through the gate, when you asked if it was safe for the babies, I knew that you would do anything to protect them, and that you already had. Harry, you have about two hundred wounds on your body right now, some tiny and some the size of my hand, and not a single one on your stomach. Even before you could actually control the situation you protected those babies, my babies. Harry, I’m sorry it happened this way, that I’ve missed so much, but damn am I happy about starting a family with you.”

 And shit if that wasn't a long and impassioned speech from one Jack O’Neill.

 It would have been a miracle if Harry didn't start crying after that, and there was no miracle in sight because the tears started streaming down his face.

 “Let's get these babies out of here and then you better make an honest man out of me.”

 --

“Sir, it doesn't particularly matter if you wish to release him into my custody, it is still going to happen whether you want it or not.”

 Ever since the pompous, overdressed British windbag had walked into the SGC she had been unerringly calm. And ungodly annoying. Jack could see that little vein in Landry’s forehead pulse again. The General had been rubbing the area between his eyes after nearly every statement from their visitor for the last twenty minutes, and the woman had only been there for twenty-two.

 “This is not for us to debate, it has already been decided, I am just here to retrieve our man.” Add a sigh to the face rubbing, Landry looked like he was just done.

 “Jack go inform Dr. Lam that her patient needs to be prepped for transport. Representative Weasley and I will make sure the paperwork is in order and join you momentarily.”

 “Ah shit General, Dr. Lam throws beakers when she’s really pissed. And she isn't going to be happy about Harry being released before the babies are born.” Now it was Jack’s turn to rub between his eyes, this was going to suck.

 “Ahem,” the woman cleared her throat, “actually I would like to be there to ensure our man is well taken care of in this transitional moment.”

 “Of course you would,” Landry looked over at Jack and stood from his chair, “take her to medical and see that Harry is safely processed and leaves my facility in good condition, I don't want to have to have another conversation with the President again.” And with the Landry left the room at a fast walk without saying a parting word to the woman.

 “Yeish, Hermione, did you have to be such a hardass? Landry is probably going to be a nervous wreck for days thinking he’s about to be called in for an ass reaming.” Jack couldn’t help but smile at the young woman as he lead her out of the conference room and to the elevator. “But seriously, how have you been?”

 “Really Jack? How have I been?” Hermione’s famous composure seemed to collapse as soon as the elevator door closed, “Everyone close to Harry has been worried sick for nearly seven months and you’re asking me how I’m doing?  Every single person in our community knows Harry is, was, missing and they are all very concerned. We’ve been raked over the coals for losing him. Plus, he’s my best friend, of course I’ve been worried. It’s been worse because i'm with the IOA now and I couldn’t even tell your men where we lost contact with him. Merlin, Jack we’ve been worried sick.”

 Jack had the grace to look ashamed at that. “Sorry Hermione, I know how hard it's been. I know how hard you’ve been trying to slip the needed intel into our peoples hands and I’ve appreciated it. Was our informant your man? It seemed kind of suspicious that they knew the gate address and everything for his last known location.”

 Hermione leaned back against the wall of the elevator and sighed, “Yes he was one of ours. It took extensive work to plant him on that planet Jack, work you will hopefully appreciate one day.”

 “Well if appreciate you mean be able to know the particulars about and therefore be able to understand the work that went into it, I hope so too. I hate that there’s a part of Harry’s life that I can’t be a part of. And I understand it must be crazy secret because I have clearance to know just about everything under the sun and if I’m not allowed to know it then it’s got to be life of death for a lot of people.”

 It had always frustrated Jack that they both had these parts of their lives that they couldn’t share, but since Harry had found about the Stargate program Jack had felt relieved he had someone to share that portion of his life with that wasn't on the inside. He just wished Harry could confide in him as well. But he understood all too well that Harry didn’t have the right to make that decision.

 “Once you give in and marry my best friend it’ll be your secret too.”

 This Jack knew. Harry’s joke earlier had hit the mark pretty well. Jack had purchased a ring more than a year ago now. He just wanted to wait for the right moment.

 The elevator door opened to the infirmary level and Jack lead a newly composed Hermione to her friend.

\--

 “Did you not learn your lesson the first time woman!?” Harry’s enraged voice could be heard from three doors away and Jack broke into a jog.

 Throwing the doors open Jack and Hermione discovered Harry up on his knees on the hospital bed brandishing a water pitcher at Dr. Lam.

 “Get the fuck away from me, or I swear it won't matter that my leg is cuffed, you’ll be bloody on the floor.”

 Jack caught Hermione’s eye as he spoke up for the whole room to hear, “Nothing to see here. Not like an IOA representative is here to see a patient being terrorized in our infirmary right?”

 Harry stopped his yelling and looked to the two newcomers. “Holy Merlin Hermione! I didn’t think you’d come personally, I thought you might send Ron or Kingsley.”

 “Oh Harry, your idiot. Of course I came personally. What’s the use of having friends in very high places if they can’t come and rescue you sometimes?” With that Hermione dropped every pretense of propriety and rushed to her friends side. After taking the pitcher from his hands and setting it on the table she threw her arms around him, being careful to not squeeze to hard or put pressure on his stomach.

 “Oh and the baby is doing well I see? I’m so glad that you are safe. I’m sorry that our itel was so shit. We didn’t think they’d move you. Imagine our panic when we went back for retrieval and you guys were gone.”

 Dr. Lam looked truly baffled. This young woman, in a few short sentences, threw off everything she thought she knew about her patient. He was apparently a foreign agent planted off world on a mission, and he had been pregnant before he went off planet. The babies weren't a result of some kind of alien experiment and they didn't come about from an offworld source. She was so confused. How the hell did a man get pregnant then. If this Hermione was a part of the IOA she was never going to find out. Damn.

 Freeing herself from the tangle of Harry’s arms she turned to Dr. Lam. “I need every scrap of information you have on Harry compiled as soon as possible. I also need comprehensive recommendations based on your examinations. Harry is being transferred into my custody and then into a private medical facility. He is no longer your concern.”

 Dr. Lam looked defeated but set out to comply. It wasn't the first time she’d had the IOA fuck with her patients and research.

 Once she had left the room Hermione turned to Harry, “Let's get you out of this place, and then you can tell me all about the fact that you took a dangerous mission while pregnant.”

 Jack could only smile as Harry stuttered his way through an apology and explanation. Maybe Harry was right, maybe this could work out in their favor.

\--

Once Harry had undergone a final exam, under Hermione’s diligent eye, he was free to go.

 “Harry are you sure you don't want the wheelchair, you’re looking a little shaky.” Hermione’s hand gripped his upper arm and helped him walk toward the elevator for the second time in as many days. This time he was a little bit shakier, he hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before. It was like the babies could sense that their time in the facility was coming to a close and they just wouldn't stop kicking him and each other.

 “I’m good Hermione. I’m just tired, not really in a lot of pain.”

Once in the lift Harry got to experience the his first conscious ride in one since he knew about the babies, and frankly it was horrible. At least one of the babies hated the change in altitude and the speed and was making their pain know on Harry’s kidney.

“He’s lying,” Jack couldn't help but interject, “his thigh won't stop bleeding and the cuts on his chest are bothering him. He’s got a pretty deep one right under his left nipple and with his chest expanding to feed the babies the stitches are pulling and the skin is tearing. Dr. Lam was going to take out the stitches and put in new ones but he wouldn’t let her. He said that he’d get your doctors to take a look at it once he was back with your people.”

 Harry was glaring hard at Jack by the end of his little speech and Hermione was looking at him in disapproval.

 “Harry James Potter, you know better than to hide this kind of thing from me. Madam Pomfrey is going to have your hide if you try to pull this on her.”

 Harry could never stand up to Hermione’s ire so he just bent his head and agreed. “When we get back to home base I’ll submit to whatever exams and treatments that she deems necessary. I’ll even do so with good grace and a minimum of complaints.”

 Jack snorted behind him. “I don't think that's even possible.”

 “Oh so you do know him. I don't think he’s ever been a good patient, even though he is probably her most seen patient ever. Maybe the babies will mean he keep the death defying stunts to a minimum.”

 Harry couldn't help but laugh as they exited the life and walked out into the sun, “How about I limit it to just three death defying stunts a week?”

 “Two and it's a deal. One for each baby.” Jack held his hand out to seal the deal.

 With a shake of his head Harry placed his hand in Jacks. They’re hands lingered and Harry tried to convey his love with just one last look. He would have loved to wrap his arms around his man and never let go, but though they were free to talk, there were cameras all over the area and their familiarity could not be known. Not yet.

 Harry had to content himself with the subtle “I love you” sign he formed in Jacks hand as they parted.

 “Jack, I’ll take care of them, I swear. You will have him back in your arms in no time. You will not miss the babies birth, I promise. If he goes into labor early I will personally damn the Statute of Secrecy and come get you myself.” Hermione and Jack shook hands in a professional manner and the two parted.

 Harry and Hermione got in the back of a black SUV and with one backward glance drove away from Jack and the SGC.

\--

It had been nearly three weeks and Harry’s due date was fast approaching. Even with Harry’s celebrity status and Hermione’s political clout the Department of International Magical Cooperation was dragging their feet on launching the joint task force.

 It took a very heavily pregnant Harry Potter waddling into their offices in full view of anyone and their mother and speaking very loudly about his dissatisfaction with their incompetence to get their Muggle visa approved. He may or may not have tearfully accused the workers of trying to make his babies bastards with their lack of promptness.

 He was due anytime that week and how was he supposed to plan and have a bonding before the babies came? And their lack of care made him walk all the way through the entire Ministry of Magic while so heavily pregnant, couldn't they see that they could have caused him to go into labor early? It would be all their fault if the Potter and Black heirs were forever branded bastards. Cue tears.

 They moved pretty fast after that little show. Within the hour Harry had permission to reveal the magical world to his intended husband, and an assurance that the appropriate documents would be sent to the interested parties within the hour. And with that the joint task force was a go and Harry got his man.

 Now to the registrar to notify them of his impending bonding. With that taken care of a two week debacle was finished with two hours and a bucket of crocodile tears.

 --

Pulling up to the gates of the SGC with an compliment of three SUV's full of bodyguards and black suited officials gave Harry a sense of glee. The General was expecting them of course but it looked like he hadn't informed much of his staff that Harry would be returning, and with an entourage.

 A group of Unspeakables, along with Hermione and Kingsley were lead down to level B5 and into a large conference room that already held most of the major players in the SGC. All of SG-1, Landry, Woolsey, Dr. Lam and a few others unknown to Harry were already seated around the large conference room table.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please come in and take a seat," Landry directed the party to the available seats and retook his.

After shaking hands with Landry and taking her seat Hermione began, "Thank you for meeting with us General. For the sake of Harry and his babies I suggest we skip the pleasantries and get down to the heart of it. I trust you all have read the info packet included in our delivery last night?"

Sam and Daniel both looked ready to attack with questions but Jack spoke first, "So this is what you've been hiding from me since we started dating? I've got to say it's not what I expected. I thought maybe MI6 or some kind of black ops but magic, that I never even considered."

Considering the fact that every person in the room had been approved to know about the magical world and Harry's involvement in it, some of them looked more surprised about their relationship status than the fact that Harry could turn them into a toad. Americans were weird.

"Well as you read the Statute of Secrecy tied my hands very effectively." Harry opened a small folder that sat in front of him and addressed the whole room. "An now each and every one of you are subject to the same statute. The papers you received are specially spelled to be unreadable to anyone but yourselves and those in the know. The nice gentlemen behind me will be placing some very specific and restrictive spells on you before we leave this room. Not a single one of you will be able to talk about this to anyone not also in this room. The spell is very specific and will only allow you to speak of it if you are one hundred percent safe. It will sense monitoring devices, and even people who could overhear you and will react accordingly."

He passed some papers around the table, "If you are not willing to have these spells placed upon you I cannot work with you or be treated by you in the case of Dr. Lam or any other medical professional. If you decide you'd rather not be privy to such knowledge sign the bottom of this form and you will be removed from the room and your memory modified."

Not a single person signed the paper, and thus the collaboration between the Wizarding World and the Stargate program began.

\--

Even though Hermione would have liked it to an in and out  she wasn't stupid. Past the initial introductions and ultimatums it took nearly four hours to exhaust the questions Sam and Daniel had written down in preparation for the meeting. Harry knew that he would get new ones for probably years but that was how scientists were. But when the meeting finally concluded and Hermione and her entourage had departed the facility Harry's first order of business was to drag Jack away and convince him that they should spend the night at his house and not on base.

"Love, not only am I bloody horny but we need to make some wedding plans, and there's no way I'm comfortable getting pounded into a twin mattress in a the barracks."

They left very quickly after that. It was good being a General, Jack was able to just take off without notice.

\--

As soon as Harry walked in the door of the home he loved so much he sighed and started to relax. It didn't last long as he was spun around by his shoulder and no so lightly pushed against the wall next to the door. The tongue he got down his throat more than made up for the slight twinge in his lower back from the impact of the wall.

It'd been nearly seven months since Jack had free reign to touch this man, and there was no way he wasting a single moment now that he could. He broke from their kiss with a gasp, "God Harry, I was so fucking worried about you. You were supposed to be gone days. Days! When we couldn't find you on the Ori home world I panicked. But there was no one for me to contact and I couldn't even show that I was worried. God, love." He touched his forehead to Harry's for a moment before he bent and took another kiss.

They didn't speak for long minutes while they relearned the taste of each other again. Even after Jacks impassioned little break down Harry could only think of the slick glide of Jack's tongue over his. The way the tip felt on the roof of his mouth and how Jack's hips bucked against him when Harry sucked on his tongue.

Breaking away once again Jack had to laugh, "This is a little harder than the last time we did it," he let go of Harry's face with one hand to run it over his distended belly. "It's going to be a while before I can take you against the wall, isn't it?"

"Fuck, that was one of my favorite positions too. Merlin I love how strong you are. It's the only time I'm thankful for how small I am. I love it when you manhandle me. As soon as I'm able to take your cock after I give birth we're doing it right here and you're going to haul me around like a little fuck doll." Harry knew how much Jack loved it when he talked about taking his cock. The man love it when he was a little dirty, so the fact that Jack started to yank on his arm to get him moving toward the bedroom was no shock.

"You take off those clothes as we walk or I'm going to rip the shit out of them when we get in the bedroom," Jack said with a heated look back over his shoulder.

Even with his one hand in Jacks Harry began to try to wiggle his way out of his jumper as he waddled down the hall. "Aw, fuck Jack, I can't get anything off in this condition."

"Well then you obviously will be needing some more clothes come tomorrow morning." With one last turn Jack ushered Harry into their bedroom and started pulling at the form fitting jumper.

They both struggled a bit trying to get the tight fabric over Harry's belly until Harry got to frustrated and pushed Jack away from him.

"Fuck it Jack, you're about to see your first bit of magic. _Accio_ Harry Potter's wand." It took nearly forty-five seconds, and every few seconds Jack would try to step toward Harry with intent to strip the man forcefully and Harry would laugh, hold his hand out to stop Jack and take a step back. "No, no" Harry shook his finger at the man, "you can wait just a minute."

"But your spell didn't do anything and I can see the outline of your erection in your pants, please let me touch you. Let me suck you Harry," his voice deepened at the end and Harry had to swallow hard in order to resist giving in. He'd been stabbed in the eye exactly one time by a flying wand and he had no desire to do so again so he resolutely shook his head. "Wait you impatient man."

A few seconds later Harry held up his hand and a beloved black wand slapped into his palm, "Now pay attention love." And with that Harry banished both of their clothes into the dirty hamper, leaving them both blissfully naked and visibly hard.

Jack stared at Harry until the younger man started to fidget and moved to turn around. Jack clearly didn't like how Harry looked now. He knew he wasn't as pretty as he was the last time Jack had seen him naked. His old faded scars were joined with new red ones and quite a few fresh cuts. There was still an impressively large yellow bruise on his left thigh around a large slash mark. Plus Harry hadn't exactly had lotions and creams while in captivity so his belly sported a large amount of stretch marks. Naked there was no mistaking his girth for just an impressive beer belly. The babies hung low and partially obscured his cock. Plus at any moment in time you could see a small elbow or foot poking out. Maybe they should have waited until he had seen Madam Pomfey and she had healed the cuts to scars and baby weight was gone.

"I'm sorry, I'll get dressed. I know I look a horror. We can do this when I'm not such a mess. After the babies are born when I'm all healed and not all fat and stretched?" Harry's voice sounded so defeated that Jack couldn't hold himself back. Coming up behind Harry he wrapped his arms around his love's large belly and rested his hands on the proof of his babies. The proof of their love.

"Oh Harry, love. I wasn't staring because I'm disgusted. Or somehow disappointed in your body. Yes, I admit I don't like seeing the cuts and bruises from your captivity but that's because I was so worried and I wish I could have prevented them. And Harry, it's not like it's the first time I've seen a heavily pregnant belly. I saw Sara while she was pregnant with Charlie. Now I admit that was years ago but I don't remember quite so fucking aroused by seeing her carry my child. Fuck Harry, seeing you all round and stretched actually did it for me. Look." Jack grabbed Harry's hand and lead it back to feel his cock. It was like velvet over steel, so hard and dripping.

"oooh Jack," Harry's head fell back onto the other mans shoulder. It usually took one of Harry's truly spectacular blow jobs for Jack to leak like this. Harry gave it a few slow strokes, toying with the head and spreading the pre around. "Merlin do I wish I was able to get on my knees for you."

"Harry, love, you can't say stuff like that right now. I need to have my enough brain cells to take it slow with you tonight." He removed Harry's hand from his cock and instead pulled them both up to twine around the back of his neck. The move arched Harry's back and pushed his hips and belly further out.

"I wish I had one of those floor length mirrors, so I could show you just how gorgeous you look right now." Jack ran his hands briefly up and down Harry's distended belly before resting both of his hands on the other man's chest.

Harry had filled out here a bit. Not enough to be considered breasts in the traditional sense but enough to push into his hands when he cupped them. Jack couldn't help but squeeze and pull the puffy nipples a bit. He wasn't surprised when it caused Harry to hiss and jerk his hips forward. Harry had always had incredibly sensitive nipples, much to Jack's delight. But what did surprise him was the small droplets of nearly clear fluid that dripped down his fingers.

Without thought Jack brought a finger to his lips and licked the substance off. It didn't have much taste but the moan that the act brought from Harry's chest told him more than enough. When he looked down Harry was looking up at him with lust blown pupils.

No more wasting time.

Jack backed away and when Harry whined he shushed him and lead him over to the bed.

Once Harry was sitting on the end of the bed Jack asked, "are you going to be uncomfortable if I put you on your back for a short time?"

"You can't take me like that Jack, I'm too big now to lift my legs while you're in me."

Jack stroked his face with a hand and his belly with another. "I meant if I put you on your back to worship that gorgeous cock and belly and then turned you on your side to be inside you. You could tell me if it's too much right away."

In response Harry leaned back and shoved a pillow behind his upper body to prop himself up a bit. Then the talking part of the evening was over.

He started near the bottom of Harry's belly, giving a brief lick to the head of his cock that caused Harry to buck up and whine when Jack moved further up his belly and began his exploration of the new territory. By the time he reached Harry's chest he sported more than a few hickeys and was being held down by his hips as he writhed in pleasure.

When Jack reached his chest he paused to stare at the gorgeous sight that was his lover. He looked so long at Harry's disheveled hair and sweat soaked body that Harry was able to gather himself and look at Jack , a question in his eyes. Once Jack had eye contact he slowly lowered his mouth and licked across Harry's right nipple, the one that was always the most sensitive. Harry threw his head back as his hips bucked uncontrollably.

"Merlin Jack," he breathed, "do it again."

And so he did. Jack licked and sucked Harry's puffy nipples until the boy was shaking and crying out. It hurt but it felt so good.

When Harry pushed Jack's head away long minutes later they were both panting and Jack realized he'd been humping the bed spread lightly.

"Harry, I need inside you now. Let's get you on your side."

Harry struggled to roll over, and with Jacks help settled himself on his side with a pillow propped under his belly and his hips pushed back.

Jack grabbed the lube from the drawer and went to coat his fingers but Harry stopped him. "Just coat your cock and get in me."

"God, Harry, I'm inpatient too but I will not hurt you in our hurry. I haven't been in you in months and you'll be way to tight for this to be fun for either of us."

Harry reached for Jacks hand and brought it back to his entrance where he discovered Harry was already wet and his hole had quite a bit of give.

"Magic is very useful love. And that little bit of magic is one I perfected years ago. Now get in me right now."

In seconds Jack  was sliding into Harry's slick grasping hole. Both men gasped as Jack bottomed out and Harry rocked back.

Jack moved Harry around as smoothly as possible as to not hurt him or the babies and got them in a slow sweet rhythm. It may not have been the hard fuck either man normally favored but the slow rocking movement felt all the more intimate for the gentle ride. Harry's gasps picked up speed slowly until he was crying out and begging Jack to take him hard, but Jack just kept up the slow slide. He reached around Harry's belly and toyed with the head of his cock and that was all that Harry needed to tip him over the edge.

His orgasm seemed to crest and stay for ages, he was crying silent tears and gasping in pleasure pain by the time he began to come down. It was only when he gathered his wits that he noticed the growing warmth inside him and the softening cock slipping out of his hole.

"Jack, " Harry mumbled sleepily.

"I know love. I'll get us all cleaned up and we can sleep in tomorrow. Everything after that will take care of itself"

As Jack walked for the en suite bathroom Harry called to him and he turned to look back at his lover on the bed.

Harry looked thoroughly debauched with cum streaking his baby belly, small droplets of fluid on the tip of his nipple and sleepy eyes.

"Yes love?"

"I love you Jack O'Neill. And I can't wait to start a family with you."

Jack returned to the bed, bent and placed a kiss on those petty lips.

"A happy little family right?"

Harry smiled up at Jack, "and they lived happily ever after?"

"The End" Jack replied.


End file.
